Trouble
by mywarisalreadywon
Summary: So in this one I have invented Cat, Greg's adoptive sister. Cat is an FBI agent and helps the CSIs out on certain cases, but in this one, Greg is in trouble and Cat will do whatever she has to to protect him. But will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

"Cat!" Nick called out. The model-like woman walking towards him stopped smiling when she saw his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Greg. He's in trouble." Nick explained.

"What kind of trouble?"

"All the evidence in a triple homicide points to him."

"Good thing my boss just sent me over here to work on a triple homicide." She said, pulling her long platinum blonde hair into a ponytail.

They walked to the break room as Nick explained the details of the case. Greg's fingerprints had been found at the scene, along with a few of his hairs, and to sweeten the deal, he had argued with one of the victims the day before.

"Motive, means, and opportunity," Brass said. "It's a triple threat."

"I don't think Greg could do this." Sara stated.

"Hey, nobody wants him to be guilty, but he's not looking so good right now." Brass told her. "It's his day off, nobody has seen or heard from him, and we have no way of finding where he is."

"Exactly." Cat spoke up. "We have no way of proving where he was or was not at any point in time after he left here last night."

"Cat do you really think you should be working this case?" Fin asked. Cat tossed her a piercing glare.

"Are you suggesting that I might be unprofessional simply because my brother is a person of interest?" Cat's bright green eyes blazed with anger.

"You're too close to this." She replied.

"And you should try worrying about catching whoever actually committed these murders instead of trying to kick me off the case." Cat spat as she stalked out of the room.

The room was silent as her words sunk in. They could all feel her anger even though she was gone.

"I'll talk to her." Morgan said quickly following Cat.

"Cat!" She called out.

"What do you want?" Cat growled, clearly still completely pissed off.

"Hold up." She caught up to her and showed her a message she had received that morning: _Tell Christina I'll be okay – Francis Crick._

"He knew he was in trouble." Cat said, her anger having vanished. "Did he tell you that my name is Christina? That I go by my middle name?"

"Yeah. He told me a while ago. And Francis Crick is one of the founding fathers of DNA, which is his specialized area."

"He didn't do anything wrong." Morgan stated.

"Nope." Cat agreed.

"Does he have an alibi?" Morgan asked.

"He got home after shift last night. I was still there at home, he went to bed, and I left for work. I suppose if cops started banging at the door saying they were there to arrest him he would have bolted."

"Why didn't he just go in with them?" Morgan asked. Cat gave a bitter laugh.

"Because it doesn't matter if he's innocent. The moment those cuffs go on, his career is over."

"So he's gone?" Morgan asked.

"For now." She sighed. "Even if you saw him, he'll probably have disguised himself so that no one would recognize him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's good at hiding."


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Sorry this took so long, I haven't really felt like typing much in a while. Anyway, here it is! Next chapter! Hopefully chapter three will be up soon as well!

* * *

After briefly conversing with Cat about Greg's past ways of hiding, the two women were about to walk back into the break room when Finn walked up to them.

"Hey! We're going down to the strip. Guy said he saw something unusual, and possibly criminal, down by the Tangiers."

"Fine." Cat huffed. She clearly didn't like being sent on a run that even a rookie could handle alone, but seemingly understood that Russell wanted to keep her busy so that she wouldn't worry about Greg.

They got down to the garage and soon pulled out in a department Tahoe. Cat said she would drive, and the other two women knew better than to argue.

"So why exactly do we need to go to the Tangiers?" Cat asked.

"Well, there have been reports of someone 'disturbing the peace' all day." Finn said.

"So why do I have to come along for this?" Cat brooded.

"Russell wants you there for legal muscle. You know the laws better than we do, we just know the big ones, while you can catch people on the small details that might just—"

"Okay, enough." Cat interrupted Finn. "I neither need nor want the excess flattery."

"Just wanted to try and make you feel a little better." Finn said.

"Well don't. I don't need anyone to try and make me feel better because it won't work. So let's just get this over with, and then we can get back to proving Greg innocent." Cat snapped.

The rest of the car ride was silent except for the soft sounds of static being emitted by the radio. Eventually, Cat parked the car not too far away from the Tangiers, and they got out and started walking. It was a busy day for tourists, so Finn led the way with Cat following her, and Morgan brought up the rear. As she walked, Morgan noticed a man in shabby clothes sitting on the ground with a cup in front of him. He had a cardboard sign that said _'God bless, have a nice day' _ and not once did he say anything other than thank you, even when a man stopped his daughter from putting a few cents in the cup and called the poor man a "dumb old drunk who obviously deserved everything that was happening to him."

Morgan bent down and dropped a couple of dollars into the cup. As she stepped back, she heard him say something.

"Danke." He said. It was German for 'thank you'.

"You are quite welcome." She smiled at him.

"Das leben ist gut." He rasped. He didn't look up at her.

"I'm sorry?" She questioned, she only knew a few German words.

"Life is good." He said, this time he did look up. He had a heavy accent, but she understood what he had told her. He had pale blond hair and dark hazel eyes that sparkled with joy. Cat reached around Morgan and dropped something into the cup. Morgan was surprised as she hadn't even noticed cat come up behind her. Cat dragged Morgan away before she could see what Cat had given the man. Before Morgan could completely process what had just happened, Cat pulled her into an ally off to the side of a Mexican restaurant. The smell of the food coming from the doorway a few feet away reminded Morgan that she hadn't had anything to eat in a few hours. Cat's voice called her back.

"Morgan."

"What the Hell was that?" Morgan demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked, completely calm.

"What is going on? Did you know that guy? Why did you drag me away? What did you put in the cup?"

"We need to talk, that was Greg, because we need to talk." Cat answered all the questions Morgan had fired at her just as quickly as Morgan had asked.

"What?" Morgan looked at Cat like she was crazy.

"That guy was Greg."

"How do you know?"  
"I know my brother better than he knows himself."

"What do we need to talk about?" Morgan asked.

"The fact that he's still in town." Cat answered.

"What about that fact?"

"He needs to get away from here. This is the worst place he could possibly be. Anyone could theoretically recognize him or some camera's facial recognition could catch him. Cops would be on his ass in seconds."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Morgan asked.

"He doesn't listen to me. He's bullheaded. He leads with his heart. He loves it here. He doesn't want to leave you guys. He wants to help us out in proving himself innocent. Pick a reason, Morgan! He won't listen when I tell him to leave, but he might listen to you." Cat said starting to go on a tirade.

Morgan rubbed her temples.

"How can you be sure that was him?" She said.

"I can see through his disguises." She said.

"Can you? Or do you just want to believe that you saw him?" Morgan asked her companion.

"Yes I can!" Cat snarled, her temper flaring up once more.

* * *

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I own nothing but Cat and Greg's back story that Cat tell Morgan towards the end of this chapter. SPOILERS for my other story Addictions!

ENJOY!

* * *

Morgan watched as Cat paced back and forth trying to dissolve some of her frustration. In the end, she ended up punching a burlap sack that was filled with who-knows-what.

"Cat," Morgan said slowly. "It's okay. We'll talk to him._ I'll_ talk to him."

"Thank you." Cat said through quasi-clenched teeth. Morgan's phone rang; it was Finn.

"Hey, where are you guys? I'm here by the Tangiers, all by myself, waiting for you two."

"Sorry, we got caught up in something." Morgan said, not taking her eyes off of Cat. "We'll be out there in like five minutes." She hung up before listening to Finn's response. Morgan wouldn't put it past Cat to punch her for the comment she had made about just wanting it to be Greg, so she kept an eye on the feisty blonde FBI agent as she told her what Finn had said.

"Let's go." Cat said, her voice devoid of emotion. Cat stalked out of the ally and led the way. As they walked toward the Tangiers, Morgan looked at the spot Greg had been sitting in and saw that it was now deserted.

"You didn't really expect him to stay after we both saw him, did you?" Cat asked, her emerald green eyes looking at Morgan curiously.

"I had hope." Morgan sighed.

"Is there anything I should know about you guys?" Cat asked suspiciously.

"No!" Morgan said. "Although he isn't a bad guy."

"Not by any stretch of the imagination." Cat agreed.

"But he probably already has a girlfriend." Morgan said.

"No he doesn't." Cat said, going along with Morgan's obvious attempt at finding out if he was seeing anyone.

"Really?" Morgan asked, trying not to smile.

"Nah, he was in a long string of bad relationships over a few months not too long ago, and I don't think he trusts himself to find someone decent anymore." Cat told her. Both women were quiet for a few moments.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if he hooked up with you." Cat said, giving her a smile that matched with her namesake.

"Why would he want to hook up with me?" Morgan asked.

"Do you really not see the way he looks at you?" Cat asked.

"What do you mean?" Morgan questioned, starting to panic.

"He gives you those damn puppy dog eyes every time you're anywhere near him." Cat informed her. "Do you really not see it?"

"I knew he had a crush on me when I first came to Vegas, but I thought he had grown out of it!"

"Nah, he just learned to hide it." Cat says. "Like he hides everything else in his life."

"Like what?" Morgan asked.

"That's for him to tell you." She replied.

"Oh come on, just tell me." Morgan begged.

"Thirteen years ago he was addicted to heroin, he was married for two months and was only happy about it for the first week and a half—he realized she was a complete and total bitch—and divorced her ass, he lost his three best friends in a car crash when he was 16 and still blames himself, he hasn't been in any relationship that wasn't a one night stand in two years, and he's on three different types of anti-depression medication because he thinks he's worthless and wants to kill himself." Cat said rapidly. Morgan stopped walking and tried to absorb all the information that was just thrust upon her.

"Does he really feel like he's worthless?" she asked.

"Yeah. He also feels like he doesn't deserve love. This is why he's been hiding his crush on you. He wants you to fall in love with someone else, because even though he's in love with you, he doesn't feel he deserves it." Cat said. "I'm telling you this because if you like him you need to tell him. He will protest and push you away and play it off like its nothing, and it will kill him inside. You need to push back. You need to show him that he isn't worthless because no matter what I tell him, I'm just his sister. I will always love him no matter what happens and I will always be there for him. That's why he won't listen to me." Cat explained.

"Then we need to find him." Morgan stated defiantly.

Suddenly, both women noticed Finn walking up to them.

"If you hadn't hung up on me, you would have known that I said I was finished and that we should head back to the car." Finn said impatiently.

"Oh, sorry." Morgan apologized.

"Let's go." Finn said pushing by them.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so this one focuses on how much Greg means to Cat and how they became so close.

I only own Cat and her story.

Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

The walk back to the car was silent. Finn was pretty ticked that they had left her to deal with the scene, Morgan was thinking about everything Cat had said, and Cat was wondering if she'd made the right choices.

_Of course it was the right thing to do, he saved my life, It's only right that I repay the favor._ She thought to herself.

When they got back to the Tahoe, Finn let out a shocked choking noise.

"Someone broke into the car! Why didn't the alarm go off?" She exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Morgan cried. "Cat, it looks like whoever it was went through your purse!"

"No, he didn't." Cat sighed.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "And how do you know it's a he?"

"It was Greg. I gave him the keys." Cat said.

"And he left them here." Morgan said, picking them up off the seat.

"Yes. He needed money and a cell phone, and that's what he took."

"Wait, you guys saw Greg?" Finn said, not liking to be left out of knowing something.

"Yeah. We didn't talk to him." Cat said. "Look I don't care if he's guilty or innocent, he is my brother and I owe him my life."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"He never told you guys? That I'm adopted?" Cat asked.

"He told us you were adopted." Finn said.

"Figures that he'd want to downplay it." Cat smiled slightly. "My family lived next door to Greg's and we were best friends from the first day we met. When we were seven, we came home from school and he went to his house, I went to mine. We I went inside though, I found the house entirely empty. There was no furniture, no picture frames on the walls, nothing. My parents had packed everything up and left. I screamed and there was only one person in the world that heard that scream and came running, not even caring about what had caused the scream. He ran in and hugged me, seeing for himself what had happened. Three days later, I was legally Christina Catherine Sanders." She stopped for a moment and wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. She took a breath and then continued.

"It was amazing. His mom was incredibly generous and she treated me like I was her own daughter, but she had always treated me like that. I knew, even just after two months of living there, that I loved her even more than I loved my own mother." Cat gave a bitter laugh. "But I should have known that something was wrong. When Greg and I were nine, Greg's dad went out to buy some milk and never came back. The next summer we were going through some of his old stuff and we found a note. The note explained that he had had an affair with my mom years ago, and hadn't known that I was his daughter until my parents had vanished. Greg and I told his mom, but she didn't hate me like I thought she would. She said that it wasn't my fault and she still loved me. She said I'd always be her little fighter no matter what."

"Why did she call you that?" Morgan asked gently.

"Because nobody was allowed to pick on Greg. I got in trouble a lot, in school, because anytime someone teased or made fun of Greg, I punched them in the mouth." She laughed. "Nobody messed with me, and I made sure nobody messed with Greg."

"Sounds like you guys made a good team." Finn remarked.

"We did. I helped made sure he never got beat up, and he made sure I passed my classes."

"So why do you owe him your life?" Finn asked.

"Because if his family hadn't taken me in, I would have gone into foster care and never would have made it up to the rank of Major General in the army let alone become the director of the FBI's Office of Law Enforcement Coordination." Cat explained.

"We need to tell someone that we saw him." Finn stated.

"No!" The other two women said in unison. Finn took a step back.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Do you want to get him killed?" Cat growled, her furious demeanor returning. "Because that is exactly what will happen if anyone finds out. The person or people who framed him will not hesitate to kill him if it ensures their safety, and they will make sure it looks like suicide so that there are no questions asked. The cops are after him, and he ran out of options, so he killed himself. If I didn't know him better I'd say it makes sense. If we tell _anyone_ that he is still alive, he will be a dead man walking. No, this stays in house. If we absolutely have to, we will tell Nick, Sara, and Russell, but _only_ if we have to."

"Okay." Finn agreed slowly, not taking her eyes off of Cat in case the spiting mad vixen decided she wanted to punch someone.

* * *

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

HI not too much dialog in this chapter, more just narrating what Cat's been through with Greg. Sorry if its a little short.

ENJOY

* * *

As they got into the car and drove back to the lab, Morgan studied Cat's body language. Cat's fingers gripped the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white, her jaw was set with determination, and her shoulders were squared as if she was ready to fight. Morgan wondered what was going through her mind right now.

Cat was furious. She was beyond angry about the whole situation. Greg, her little brother that she had protected and supported and begged not to go to Vegas, was being framed. Her little brother, who had raised her daughter since birth, was going to be either killed or arrested. Cat had never planned on having a child. She had been seventeen and just looking for a little fun. She hadn't known that someone would try to drug her. She hadn't known that that same man who had been hitting on her had also hidden in the alley beside the under-21 club. She had failed. All her life, she had trained herself to fight, so that she would always be ready. But in that moment, she hadn't been able to fight. She just let him do it. After he left her curled up in a ball in that alley, she had sat and cried for minutes. Then she had dragged herself to a payphone, and begged her not-quite-seventeen year old brother to come pick her up. She knew he could barely get into a car because of the accident less than a year ago, where he had lost his three best friends, but their mom was at work and she had no one else. He had come.

He was shaking as he drove, terrified of even being a passenger in a car, but he had come for her. He heard her crying and knew he couldn't let his fear get in the way. She knew how hard it was for him, and loved him even more. When they got home, he had helped her out of the car, made her soup, and held her as she sobbed into his chest. He was always there for her.

Five weeks later he had held her close as she realized she was her period was eight weeks late. He held her again a week later as she sobbed over a store brand pregnancy test. Approximately eight months later he had held her hand as she went into labor. He held her hand as she gave birth and he held her hand as she asked to see the baby girl she planned to give to an adoption agency. He told her not to hold the baby because she wouldn't want to give her away if she did. He held her hand as she ignored him, and as she held her baby girl, he had his hand on her shoulder. He held her daughter as she slept and Cat remembered waking up to find him passed out in a chair with her little girl dozing in his arms.

He had hugged her and promised to write and take care of Madison Elizabeth Sanders as Cat left for Fort McHenry for basic training. And he had kept all of his promises. He had written every day. And as she was sent to Afghanistan, he was the one thing she looked forward to each morning. Sometimes he would write in emails and other times letters, but he would always write. He sent pictures of Madi, and told her everything that they did, and promised that when she came home—_when_, not _if_ – they would do all the things that Cat wanted her daughter to experience.

"Cat." Morgan touched her shoulder gently. Cat was surprised to notice that she couldn't even see the road anymore because of the tears streaming down her face. She pulled over and put the car in park. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed for her small family. She sobbed for her beloved brother, running from the very people he loved working with. She sobbed for her daughter, whom she had never told about her father and who had been loved so deeply by her uncle. And she sobbed for herself, and her poor breaking heart. She sobbed because as much power as she held, and as strong as she had made herself, she couldn't do anything to save her most precious loved ones. Her daughter had grown up so loved because Greg wanted her to be loved as much as he had been growing up. He had been the best father for her. He had sacrificed so much for her. He had taken her on and started raising a child when he was seventeen, still a child himself.

Cat didn't even pay attention as Morgan rubbed her back and muttered comforting words.

"You drive." Cat said abruptly, jumping out of the driver's seat. Morgan followed suit. Morgan started driving as cat wiped away her tears and pulled herself together.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked gently.

"Yeah. It's just, he means so much to me and I can't lose him." Cat sniffled.

"Don't worry, we'll bring him home." Morgan said softly as they pulled into the lab's parking lot.

* * *

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, This one might be a bit short, or it might not, I'm really not a good judge of this kind of thing. On the bright side: GREG IS IN THIS ONE!**

* * *

They walked into the break room to find Brass and Russell conversing in hushed tones. Russell looked up as the three women entered the room. He didn't miss noticing that Cat's eyes were slightly puffy and red. He looked her in the eye.

"Any news from Greg?" He asked.

"No, why?" She retorted. Showing that, even after a moment of what she called weakness, she still had a sharp tongue.

"Just wondering, because you know him the best." He said. "He might reach out to you."

"I haven't been contacted by him and I haven't spoken to him since yesterday." She said truthfully.

"I see." Russell nodded in understanding, seeing the loopholes, and knowing she would tell when she thought it was safe. At that moment, Morgan's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it said Cat was calling her.

"Excuse me." She said, leaving the room.

"Hello?" She answered the call. No one responded.

"Stanford?" She tried again. She heard a sigh on the other end.

"Morgan." Greg breathed her name in relief, knowing that if the phone was tapped, she wouldn't use his nickname.

"Greg, oh my God, I was so worried about you when I saw that you had left." She said in just one breath.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle this." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Just tell me what you need. Anything, it's yours." She said desperate to hear him speak again.

"I just need to talk." He said. "I didn't do anything wrong"

"I know. We're working on proving that though, I promise."

"I've been running from people all day. Cops, security guards, cameras, I'm just so tired, and I feel so alone right now." It broke her heart to hear him sound this desperate.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"You know I can't tell you."

"Then let's meet."

"Where?"

"My place? Twenty minutes?" She asked.

"Sounds great." He said softly. "See you then." She heard the phone click off and hung up herself.

"Hey Russell," She said going back into the room. "I'm exhausted, I'm gonna head home and get a few hours of sleep, okay?" He nodded.

"Get some good sleep." He turned back to Brass and continued talking. Cat caught up with her as Morgan reached her car.

"That was Greg, wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes." Morgan said, having no desire to lie to her about her brother.

"Take good care of him, will you?" Cat gave a small smile, her green eyes shining with mischief.

"Always." Morgan smiled back. She got into her car and drove off.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Morgan was pacing her apartment, checking her watch every ten seconds. She was about to give up on him, thinking he might have decide to lay a false trail because he thought the phone had been wired, when a knock sounded at her door. She rushed over and opened the door to a very jittery, nervous wreck of a man. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, and his hands were shaking like crazy. His chocolate brown eyes, that were now blue for some reason, darted every which way.

"Greg." She said his name as a million different feelings flooded her brain.

"Morgan." He smiled, but it wasn't his normal smile. It wasn't filled with happiness or mischief or even nervousness. No, this one was filled with shaky fear. It was a smile that was just meant to cover up the fact that he was terrified. She stepped aside and he stepped in. She closed the door and saw he relaxed a little bit, now that he wasn't out in the open.

His light brown hair that was generally straight and spiked up slightly to make a kind of faux-hawk, was instead bleached-blond and curly. He was wearing a faded and ripped pair of jeans and an old tye-dyed t-shirt with a battered army jacket to complete the homeless look. He also had an old baseball cap, but he wasn't wearing it at the time. She also saw that he had a few tattoos on his arms. In the crook of his left elbow, he had four skittles; on his left forearm he had a saying in a fancy script; and in the crook of his right elbow he had a date- 6/16.

She took his jacket from his hands and laid it on a chair. She looked up into his face one more time before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God, Greg." She said into his neck. He said nothing, but pulled her closer to him.

"Thank God you're okay." She said.

"I shouldn't stay long," He said. "You could-"

"Don't you worry about me. You are safe here." She said. "That's all there is to it."

"But-"

"No." She said firmly. She realized that she still had her arms around his neck. She moved to pull them back to her side, but, before she could, she felt his lips pressed firmly against hers. He pulled her body as close to his as possible. She felt his big warm hands on her back as she leaned against him. She arched her back as he kissed her neck and jaw line. He rested his hands on her hips as they both came up for air.

"Sorry." He said.

"For what?" She shot back.

"Kissing you." He said, blushing slightly. "I just figured that since I'll either be dead or in jail by the end of the week I should do that now while I still can." She laughed.

"Oh, don't worry; we have plenty more time, because I won't let you go to jail."

"Morgan-" He started, looking worried again.

"No." She said again. She kissed him again and pulled him towards her bedroom. They fell onto the bed together and she rolled on top of him.

"You look exhausted." She said, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"You would too if you hadn't slept for fear of being shot in your sleep." He sighed.

"Well, you're laying on a bed right now, so go to sleep." She told him. She moved to get up, but he pulled her back down beside him.

"Not without you." He smiled. He pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest, enjoying his warmth. She listened to his breathing and smiled to herself as she heard it grow softer and slower as he drifted off. She pressed her face against his shirt and slipped into a blissful slumber.

* * *

TBC and yes Greg will be in the next chapter too. This was kind of his breakthrough chapter, where he will be in most of them until the end.

I'll try to get the next one up soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I continued this. Sorry about that. This is unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine. I'm at school a lot so i wont be updating very much and i have no idea where this is going. Any suggestions are appreciated.**

**I own nothing but Cat and later Mark.**

**I love you guys please show me some love back.**

* * *

When Morgan woke up, she was pulled tight against Greg's chest. His scent filled the room; it was the smell of smoke, a hint of whiskey, and old spice. But he didn't use it so it was overbearing, like so many other guys. He used it as an afterthought. He sighed in his sleep, pushing his face into her hair. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered.  
"Morgan?" Russell's voice came through the phone.  
"Yeah? What's up?" She asked.

"Can you come in? I have a B and E and I need someone to take care of it." _I need you to focus on something else because I can't have you working on Greg's case. _

"Sure. Give me 30?" She sighed.  
"Alright." He said, relief evident in his voice. "I'll send Vartaan to meet you there."

"Bye." She hung up. She pushed her face into his chest and just laid there for a second. She lay there, breathing in his scent, feeling his heart beating in his chest, letting the warmth of his skin be absorbed by hers.

"What is it?" He asked quietly, referring to the type of case.

"B and E." She said, whispering just as quiet. "I'm sorry I woke you."  
"Don't be." He chuckled. "I should go anyway. I can't stay in one place for too long."  
"Greg, you aren't a stupid person, don't start now." She said dryly. "You can stay here, where you're safe, for as long as you need to. As long as nobody knows you're here, I don't see a reason not to stay."

Greg looked at her for a long moment before turning away.

"I don't know if they'll find me and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He said quietly. She pushed herself up onto her stomach and looked at him tenderly.

"I can go to work and I'll be safe or I can tell my dad that I saw some creepy guys hanging around here and he'll send a patrol car every so often." She insisted. "There are advantages to having the sheriff for a father." She lay back down next to him and he pulled her close again. He snuggled into her neck and sighed.

"I just don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you." He said.

"You're sweet, but I'll be fine and so will you." She told him. They laid there for a few more minutes before she groaned.

"I _really_ have to get ready now." She kissed his cheek and pushed herself up and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then dressed rapidly. Then total amount of time was about 20 minutes and by the time she was finished, Greg was passed out again. She stood there watching him sleep with a smile on her face. He looked so peaceful like this that she wanted to just let him sleep forever. He would be worried if he woke up and she was gone, though, so she went over to wake him up.

She ran her fingers through his silky, bleached hair and down along his scruffy jawline. He sighed and slowly stretched and opened his eyes. His clear hazel eyes focused on her and then his face broke into a grin.

"I have to go, do you want to come with me or are you going to stay here?" She asked. He moaned sarcastically.

"I guess I'll come." They both laughed and he grabbed his jacket. "I can sneak in and grab some fresh clothes from my locker while we're there too." He said. They walked out to her car and she jumped into the driver's seat. He slid into the backseat so that if the need arose he could duck down and hide.

They made it to the lab without any trouble and he sneaked in and changed clothes. He slipped into an old tee-shirt and jeans and then slipped back out to the garage where Morgan was waiting for him. As they said goodbye, he noticed a dark car pulling slowly along towards them. As the window of the car started to lower and the barrel of a gun poked out, he grabbed Morgan's arm and pulled her behind another car.

Gunshots rang out in the parking garage as the shooters desperately tried to hit the two CSIs. As she heard the car speed away, Morgan looked at Greg. His face had paled slightly which she would have attributed to surprise or fear had she not noticed the blood soaking through the arm of his shirt and dripping down his arm. She pressed her hands against the wound and saw him grit his teeth in pain.

"Greg! " She cried.

"You…okay?" He choked out.

"You're the one who got shot why are you asking about me?" She asked sarcastically. "We need to get you to a hospital." She told him.

"No." He said, speaking through clenched teeth. "Can't…get…arrested." He managed.  
"So what, we just leave you to bleed out? That's not gonna happen." She said fiercely.

"Mark…Arguson. He's a doctor." He said, finally looking her in the eyes. They were glazed over with pain. "Old…friend." He shakily rattled off an address to her.

"Okay, fine." She consented. She helped him into the car and peeled out as fast as she dared.

She had to get Greg help or Cat would never forgive her.

Shit. Cat. Morgan grabbed her phone from her purse and hit Cat's number.

"Hello?" Cat's familiar voice came through the phone.  
"Cat. Greg and I were shot at when we came to the lab. Greg was hit, but I don't know how bad it is. We're going to a guy named Mark's to get some help." Morgan said this all rapid-fire so that Cat couldn't interrupt her. She waited for Cat's explosion, but it never came.

"I'll meet you there." She said calmly. "Mark is a good guy. I'll call and tell him you're on your way."

"We'll see you soon." Morgan said before ending the call. A moan from the backseat made her push the pedal a little closer to the floor.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: OH MY GOD! Two chapters in such a short amount of time! I've been working super hard on this. It's starting to really get somewhere! This isn't what I originally had planned for this story, but I've decided to skip writing a new story and just put the two together since I had no idea where this was going up until like yesterday when i started writing the ****_next _**** the next one will be REALLY long and I think a lot of the next ones will be so just stay with me here!**

**Anyway, I own nothing but Cat, Mark, and the idea for this story.**

**Enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Greg gave Morgan directions to Mark Arguson's home. On the way, she asked him questions to keep him awake. He was losing a lot of blood and she was getting worried.

"So how well do you know this guy?" She asked. His eyes were closed, but he was trying not to sleep.

"Pretty well," He said weakly. "We grew up together. We weren't best friends or anything, but we were close. His dad was a doctor too."

"Has he ever patched you up before?" She wondered.

"An occasion or two." Greg said with a small smile.

"So how many times exactly?" She asked.

"Nine, I think, give or take." He sighed.

"Nine?" She asked, incredulous. "My goodness."

"Once, I was in California with him, Cat, and a few other people, and we were all just surfing, goofing around, having a little fun, you know?" He started.

"Wait a minute, you surf?" She laughed. "Who knew!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I am an awesome surfer." He said, opening his eyes to glare at her. "Anyway, so we were all just having fun and I was in the water when all of a sudden this big dark shape comes swimming up beside me. I start to move away but before I can get anywhere, this shark jumps out of the water and bites me."

"Are you kidding?" She asked, seeing the smile on his face.

"Nope, and I've got the scars to prove it." He closed his eyes again. "So it lets go without taking a chunk out of me, but I'm bleeding in the water now. So I get back to the beach as quickly as I possibly can. And it was pretty deserted out at the time and none of my group was paying attention until I dragged myself out of the water and almost collapsed walking towards them."

"Nobody noticed?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "But when they did, Mark had two of the guys spread out this towel and put me on it. He pulled out this mini sewing kit and stitched up the biggest holes right there. The smaller ones he bandaged and he gave me some painkillers. The next morning, I woke up in the hotel room with Cat waiting in the chair beside me."  
"Awwww." Morgan grinned.

"She was asleep; she was waiting all night for me to wake up even though Mark told her I wouldn't wake up until morning." He said.

"So even though you got bit by a shark, you still love that memory because Cat showed you how much she cared?" Morgan asked.

"I guess so, yeah." He agreed quietly. He was fading fast now, his white shirt almost completely soaked in blood. She pulled into a small driveway. _Please be home._ She prayed.

"I'm going to go get him, okay? Don't go to sleep!" She warned.  
"You got it." He agreed drowsily. She ran to the door and pounded her fist against the wood. The man that opened the door had short black hair and bright blue eyes. He took in her tearstained face and the blood on her hands. She guessed that Cat's phone call must have alerted him because he knew who she was and he immediately stepped outside.  
"Where is he, Morgan." He asked.

"The car." She responded. The two raced over to the passenger side and she carefully opened the door while he gently lifted Greg out. She locked the car and they got him inside the house. They laid Greg down on the couch, and he had set out a medical kit. He quickly cut Greg's shirt off and pulled out rubbing alcohol and some tweezers. Morgan held onto Greg's hand as mark gently lifted the bullet out. He put it into a plastic bag and handed it to her. She slipped it into her pocket without a second thought. Mark quickly finished cleaning the wound, making sure that Greg was biting down on a belt before bringing the alcohol to the wound. He also stitched up the hole rapidly. He pulled out a bag of blood from the fridge and put it on an IV holder. He connected the bag to Greg's vein and then stepped back. He allowed himself to let out a breath.

"You get some sleep. And that's an order." He told Greg. Greg gave a small laugh.  
"'m not so good at following orders." His voice was slurred by the painkillers that Mark had made him take, telling him that they were aspirin.

"Well you better follow this one." He said, walking into the kitchen. He placed his hands on the table and focused on his breathing. He didn't hear Morgan come up behind him.

"Thank you." She said. He spun around.

"Yeah, no problem." He smiled a little. She went to the sink and washed the blood from her hands.

"I used to be a paramedic." He said. She nodded, knowing that he had noticed the way she had been looking at him working so quickly.

"What has he gotten himself into now?" Mark asked.

"He's wanted by cops and killers." She said shortly.

"Ah, well as long as it's nothing dangerous." Mark replied sarcastically.

"We'll catch these guys and prove him innocent." She said determinedly. "So, you're good friends with him?" She asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Been friends since we were kids."

"You talk often." She said it as a statement, because they both knew it was true.

"Yeah 'bout once a week or so." He shrugged. "Enough for me to know that he's head over heels in love with you." He grinned. She laughed.

"Yeah. I'm just as bad." She said looking back towards where he was sleeping.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"It's good. I mean I almost got shot our first day together, but it could be worse right?" She asked sarcastically. The two shared a smile of new-found friendship.

"He'll be out for a while, do you want some lunch? I think I have some food around here somewhere…"

* * *

TBC

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONG AND WILL BE COMING RAPIDLY! I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT!

See you soon!


End file.
